


alcohol

by shiion



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiion/pseuds/shiion
Summary: If asked, Jiwon would probably never be able to explain why or how Junhoe ended up pressing his face against Jiwon’s stomach and drunk-sobbing at two in the morning.





	alcohol

If asked, Jiwon would probably never be able to explain why or how Junhoe ended up pressing his face against Jiwon’s stomach and drunk-sobbing at two in the morning.  
  
Through the alcohol blurring out everything in his system, he could vaguely recall a knock on his bedroom door (to which he almost shouted bloody murder for disrupting his game) followed by a meek-looking Junhoe peeking in with a pack of beer in one hand. Junhoe wasn’t even fond of beer, which probably meant that those six cans were an offering. Jiwon swore he had never turned off a game so quickly, ignoring his teammates’ loud protests for abandoning an important match. He didn’t care; there was something else significantly more important at the moment.  
  
The younger silently seated himself on the carpet, setting down the six-pack beer and a bottle of whiskey and glass that Jiwon hadn’t noticed earlier. Jiwon then followed suit, grabbing a can and observing Junhoe’s eyes which seemed to look at anywhere and anything but _him_.  
  
“What’s up?” Jiwon asked as he popped a can open.  
  
“Nothing... much,” Junhoe replied dully, fiddling with his glass. Adorable.  
  
“Jinhwan-hyung dump you for his other friends or something?”  
  
“No, he’s here. I just,” Junhoe paused. “Felt like drinking with you.”  
  
Apart from the disheveled hair and oversized black tee and seemingly everything else about him physically, Junhoe looked out of it. Jiwon didn’t comment on this, opting instead to bask in one of these rare moments where he had the vocalist to himself. Far, far away from the others’ unsolicited and perpetual teasing.  
  
The two soon fell into a tranquil airspace. Inbetween sips were short questions and answers, sometimes slightly longer stories from either of them, and at other times sudden pieces of wisdom from Junhoe. Jiwon didn’t mind this at all; he hadn’t quite felt this serene in a while, and it was odd considering the fact that this was _Junhoe_.  
  
During one of their bouts of silence, Junhoe abruptly dropped his head against the side of Jiwon’s bed, the half-drunk glass held firmly in his hands.  
  
“Hey,” Jiwon called out, unsure. “You good?”  
  
When Junhoe gave no response, Jiwon clumsily moved to take the glass out of his grip and set it aside somewhere safer. Even on all fours he nearly lost balance—courtesy of the alcohol—but tried to sober himself up enough to lightly pat the younger’s cheeks.  
  
“Junhoe-ya, I think you should go back now. Come on,” he coaxed, trying to lift the younger by his arms.  
  
Instead of getting onto his feet, Junhoe seemed to use his whole body weight to bring the both of them crashing down the floor. Jiwon opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by Junhoe practically tackling him and pressing his face against the older’s stomach.  
  
Not even a few seconds later, a sob tore from Junhoe’s throat. And another. And several more.  
  
And there Jiwon was, in an awkward position with a person he was awkward with crying into his stomach at two in the morning. Jiwon’s emotional state fully spiraled into one of panic as the gears in his alcohol-clogged brain whirred to think of something, _anything_ , to placate a crying vocalist.  
  
“There, there,” Jiwon said awkwardly, rubbing and patting the other’s back as he continued to bawl. It quite honestly felt like calming down a baby. Which was not totally incorrect, as Junhoe could pass as an overgrown baby.  
  
“Jiwonnie-hyung,” Junhoe mumbled in the most endearing, most pliant voice Jiwon had ever heard him use. “Hyung’s room ’s nice. Don’t wanna go back.”  
  
The older nearly snorted at the implication that his shoe-filled, toy-filled room was nice in the slightest. But then again, Junhoe kept a whole garden of flowers on his bedroom floor. Also, he was being absolutely adorable. No one could say no to that. As he kept rubbing comforting circles on Junhoe’s back, the sobs came to a sudden halt, and so did Jiwon’s hand. He didn’t know whether it was a good sign or a bad one.  
  
“Hyung, I like you,” Junhoe’s muffled voice came, seemingly out of the blue, and Jiwon’s heart nearly stopped. “I like you, but you don’t like me.”  
  
_Alright. Bad sign_ , was supposed to be anyone’s immediate reaction, but the only thing that ran through Jiwon’s head was unexplainable ecstasy. And he had absolutely no idea why. His lips were curving into a lopsided grin so evident that his cheeks actually _hurt_.  
  
“I don’t like you? Where did that come from?”  
  
Junhoe lifted his head from where it was buried in the older’s stomach, looking puzzled for several moments before answering, “My head.”  
  
Jiwon didn’t know whether or not it was appropriate to cackle in front of an intoxicated man.  
  
“Your head needs some fixing,” Jiwon told him.  
  
“You think?”  
  
Junhoe silently reached out again for his half-drunk glass, but Jiwon was quicker to snatch it away. Ignoring the younger’s whining, Jiwon used every last ounce of his strength to lift the unnecessarily big living teddy bear and ungracefully set him down on the mattress. He promptly downed the remaining whiskey in the glass (he finally understood why Junhoe said he’d sell his soul for a bottle) and carelessly tossed a blanket on top of the lying figure. Jiwon figured he’d let Junhoe take over his room for the night and go crash into Donghyuk’s bed or something.  
  
“Alright, bedtime,” he singsonged.  
  
Junhoe attempted to snuggle properly into the blanket as he cracked an eye open. “Why’re you smiling?”  
  
Oh. Jiwon had apparently been grinning since the ‘confession’, and his cheeks had just gotten numb from being accustomed to it. He walked towards the door to switch off the lights. “’Cause you’re finally gonna stop bothering me and sleep. Good night.”  
  
“Okay. G’night,” Junhoe returned before falling into a deep, drunk slumber in an impressive two seconds.  
  
Jiwon stole one last glance at the younger before stepping out. Something felt off but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it—he was convinced that all the drinking made him emotionally attached to his bedroom, because leaving felt heavy. Jiwon felt like blaming everything on the alcohol, but he was too lethargic to not leave that for the following morning.  
  
For now, he chose to ignore the buzz on the back of his head and the unfamiliar warmth pooling in his chest.  
  
It was definitely the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this platonic or romantic, you decide


End file.
